GONE
by YouCanFindMeAtCannes
Summary: With every parents fear of losing a child, this becomes a reality for Goku and Chi-Chi
1. Chapter 1

OMG! It's been forever and a day O_O! Where has the time went? I'll just blame it on this hot weather at the moment. Ofc, this is another Goku and Chi-Chi, soooo here I am! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my stories! Much Love, and also to the readers who were too excited to review it but read it anyway! I'm joking…but anyway, I've been away 2.5 months trying to think of a good story that I hope you guys like as much as you like the others :] So enjoy reading, and as always… Be Inspired.

*The POV jumps around a few times, I'll note it if necessary!

GONE CH. 1

I lay on the beach a few feet from the Kami house, I could taste the salty ocean water mixed with the taste of my own blood, and my face was numb from the pain of being struck so many times in the face, it felt like my skull was split in two. I propped myself up on my elbow trying to gather myself. No use. Seems my arm was broken in several spots. I fell back down on the side of my face, my heart beat was picking back up at least. Everything was white and I could barely focus on what was right in front of me, I could hear someone calling my name a few feet away but in what direction, who knows. I remember hearing him screaming, "Daddy, Daddy", as Raditz, my own brother, kidnapped my son. How did all this happen? Just a few moments ago I was laughing with my friends reminiscing about all the good times we had fighting the bad guys and getting into trouble. Then horror struck.

*A few moments before*

"GOOOOOKUUUUU", Chi-Chi searched through the small white cottage for her husband and son, "Where could those two be? Doesn't' Goku know he's going to be late to Master Roshi's house, I swear", she checked her son's room, only to find his bed neatly made, by her of course. She checked the master bedroom, no sign of Goku, just another neatly made bed. She walked down the hall, wiping sweat off her brow as she went. Housework always worked up a sweat and this apron only added body heat. So looking in the last place her two boys could be, she tossed the apron across the back of the couch as she went out the front door. She knew her boys couldn't be too far because she didn't allow Goku to take her Gohan but so far from the house, with him being so small and all. She walked down a small narrow dirt path that lead to a small river Goku and Gohan occasionally went fishing and swimming at, Even though it scared the life out her to see her 5 year old swimming, Goku assured her nothing would happen. She could have killed Goku the day he threw her 3 year old son in a river,

*Flashback*

Chi-Chi and her boys were down by a river not too far from the house, they walked down there so much they created a small path, now visible to the human eye. Goku and a 2 year old Gohan at the time we're near the river trying to catch fish for dinner, Chi-Chi was a few feet away reading a magazine on housekeeping under a small tree, providing adequate shade as she read. She looked up and saw Goku take a dive in the river, she noticed Gohan had a frown on his face as Goku disappeared under the water, knowing her son too well, and he wanted to follow his father under water. She yelled from under the tree,

"Daddy's coming back up sweetie, its okay", looking over his shoulder at her, he was content with what she said. He wanted to follow his daddy into the big blue, which is what he called it. He ran over to Chi-Chi, he had to tell her his great idea,

"Follow daddy?", Gohan grinned from ear to ear

"No, No, You can't follow daddy, He will be back up in a minute sweetie", he sat down next to her disappointed, He wanted to go in the big blue too, he knew he could do it. At that moment Goku came back to the surface Gohan ran to his father, Goku held up a fish about the same height he was, "Take a look at this Chi!", she smiled back as she responded, "I think that's enough fish for a month", Goku looked at the fish with a confused look and then back at Chi-Chi, "This is just lunch!", with a grin on his face.

"Dear Kami", Chi-Chi whispered under her breath, she went back to reading her magazine. She glanced up and saw Goku talking to Gohan about the water, hopefully telling him about all the dangers held underneath its surface. She saw Goku explaining something and Gohan nodding his head as if understanding what he was explaining. Goku ruffled his hair and yelled over to Chi-Chi,

"Hey Chi, our Gohan can swim, watch!" and he tossed a 3 year old Gohan into a river containing Kami knows what. Chi-Chi sprang to her feet faster than any Saiyan could to the river side; she reached Goku screaming to the top of her lungs,

"GOKU ARE YOU INSANE, HE'S A TODDLER FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"Don't worry Chi, I explained everything to him"

"He's 3 you idiot!"

"Chi…Its fine, trust me"

But before she could think of anymore insults, Gohan reappeared on the surface holding a fish just as big as Goku's grinning from ear to ear.

"Look mama, Fish!" He swam over the water's edge holding the fish. Chi-Chi hugged him tight as he kept talking about the fish that was thrashing wildly in his little hand.

"O my little boy, I thought I lost you, Mama was so scared", she hugged him tighter.

"See Chi, told you he was fine", she glared in his direction

"Shut up you, you're lucky my little boy was safe, or I would be making funeral arrangements and calling the police on myself for your murder", Goku swallowed a huge gulp, even though he was 100x stronger than her, she was still intimidating.

Goku kneeled down next to Gohan, not knowing if being this close to Chi-Chi was save at the moment, "Nice fish you got there Gohan", desperate to get the topic off his pre-planned funeral. Gohan smiled at his father, grateful for his approval.

Goku lugged both fish over his shoulder, "Well, I think that's enough fishing for today, how about we go eat these?" He looked over at Chi-Chi who was calming down with each passing moment, "Sounds good to me Goku" and she smiled at him. They walked up the little path back home.

*End of Flashback*

Goku and a 5 year old Gohan lay in the grass near a small river not too far from the house, in Goku's opinion it was "Chi-Chi yelling distance". They watched the clouds go by trying to describe each on in detail. "Look daddy a cow!" Gohan's little had stretched as far as it could to point to the cloud high in the sky. "Good one Gohan, that looks exactly like a cow", Gohan looked up at his father with a small grin, pleased with his approval of cloud watching. Gohan looked back up at the sky and continued to ramble about clouds and animals of all sort. Even though the cloud looked nothing like a cow, Goku wouldn't dare disapprove. He couldn't believe HIM of all people had a son. He could have never imagined being a father to anything or anyone. His son was getting bigger and stronger each day; He couldn't believe 5 years had flew by so fast. He enjoyed the greatest years of his life with Gohan and Chi-Chi, he couldn't have asked for…

"GOKU, THERE YOUR ARE", Chi-Chi stood over him with her arms crossed looking very upset, but Goku couldn't think of anything he did wrong, today of course.

And with his concentration and eardrums possibly busted, he looked up and saw Chi-Chi the best he could, since the sun was directly behind her, he had to squint a little. "Hey Chi, just cloud watching with Gohan, did I break something in the house again?" Chi-Chi let out a deep breath; she just couldn't stay mad with Goku, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey momma", Gohan jumped off the ground and ran to Chi-Chi hugging her leg, because that's all he could reach. "Hey momma's little muffin", she picked up Gohan, only to immediately put him back down and reach for her back, "Wow Gohan, you're heavy as a brick, Momma can't pick up such a big boy". He smiled a big grin up at Chi-Chi,

"I'm a big boy like daddy"

"Yes you are sweetie, but at least you know when to keep appointments with people", Chi-Chi turned her attention back to Goku, and who now had his eyes closed slowly falling asleep.

"GOKU, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO BE AT ROSHI'S IN A FEW MINUTES", Goku jumped up to his feet in a fighting stance, "What, who now?" He slowly lowered his arms, "That's today? I completely forgot about that!" He scratched the back of his head with a dumb/confused look on his face. "Well, I want you two to get going, you're not going to fly that little cloud of yours 100 million miles per hour with my baby boy on it" She poked him in the chest as she finished her last statement. As far as Goku could remember Chi-Chi hated flying on Nimbus. Ever since I flew her home from the hospital after giving birth to Gohan, she yelled so loud that day, but all I can remember her saying is, "Maniac" "Small cloud" and "So scared I peed my pants twice".

"C'mon sweetie, let's go get you ready" Chi-Chi led Gohan back to the house. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at Goku, "You too mister, let's go" Gohan jumped up and down and repeated his mother what he heard his mother say, "Mister, mister, mister!" She smiled, "See, even Gohan wants you to hurry up". Goku smiled and followed his family back down a small path to their house.

"Be careful Goku, don't fly that little cloud so fast, you're already late so no need to try and make up for lost time" A concerned Chi-Chi was standing at the door at Goku and Gohan climbed on Nimbus preparing to leave for Roshi's. "Don't worry Chi, my friends are use to be being late for stuff", She looked at him with a concerned look as Gohan climbed on the small cloud settling in his father's lap, "Well, take it slow then, no need to rush". Still feeling her resentment Goku climbed off the cloud and walked over to Chi-Chi and pulled her in for a kiss. She jumped a little, not expecting him to kiss her so abruptly, but she slowly fell into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck the best she could, with him being so tall. After a few moments Chi-Chi came up for air, "That was unexpected Goku" she was blushing so brightly it made Goku chuckle. "He's gonna be fine Chi, I promise, I'll bring him back", He kissed her one last time as he climbed back on nimbus holding Gohan again, "You kissed mama", Gohan let out a small laugh. Goku let out a small laugh, "And mama loved it too", and they flew off on nimbus, with Chi-Chi waving down below.

Moment's later (due to the high speeds of nimbus) they landed at Roshi's house, Goku noticed Bulma's newest model of capsule vehicle parked outside, he really missed his friends. As he went inside he was greeted with loud "Goku's" from all his friends, Krillin greeted Goku with a firm hand shake, "How are ya buddy? It's been awhile" Goku returned the hand shake, a bit to hard for Krillin's sake but, Krillin would just ice his hand down later at home. "It's been 5 years my good friend", Goku returned the smile. Krillin looked at Gohan who was hiding in Goku's shirt at far as he could, "Is this the little guy I've heard so much about? Hey there little buddy, You look just like your Dad, did you know that?" Gohan hid his little face in Goku's shirt, not wanting to talk to the little bald man. "He's a bit shy Krillin, he'll warm up to ya in a little while" Goku went and sat down on the couch, with Gohan clenched to his shirt.

"By the way Goku, Chi-Chi called". Krillin leaned against the couch where Goku sat, "She said if you arrived before she called she would kill you, something about you flying with her baby too fast or something…I dunno, I'm not good when it comes to talking to women and all" Goku just smiled, "She thinks the nimbus is unsafe for Gohan, its cool Krillin", Krillin let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that, she said if I didn't deliver the message she would kill me too", Krillin scratched the back of his head in somewhat fear and relief.

"No, no Krillin, you have nothing to worry about, I promise she won't kill ya, hurt ya, no promises", Goku and Krillin broke out into laughter. Goku looked around the room, "Where is everybody? Am I that late?" Krillin pointed over his shoulder with his thumb,

"Roshi is out back grilling hamburgers..and umm" he started to turn red a little, "Bulma and Yamcha are upstairs" He looked left to right as in panic, and in that exact moment Bulma came downstairs adjusting her shorts and t-shirt and Yamcha was zipping up his pants and re-adjusting his belt. They both stopped in their tracks, eyes locked on Goku, Krillin, and Gohan.

"Hey Goku! How are you? Is this Gohan? He's adorable!" Bulma was trying to change this atmosphere, and quick. "He's gotten so big, kids grow up so fast don't they?" Gohan let Bulma attempt to pick him up, only to falter as Chi-Chi, "Geeez, Goku what are you feeding this kid? Bricks?" Goku smiled, "Well, he eats at much as I do, so I'll go with bricks" They laughed together in unison. Yamcha walked over, looking his himself once over, "Goku, my main man, it's been years bro!" They shook hands, "I see you and Bulma are still together" Krillin chuckled, Bulma glared, he stopped immediately. Yamcha turned read and spoke nervously

"Haha….about that…we were ummmm…What were we doing Bulma?" he looked at her nervously. Now holding Gohan on the couch next to Goku, she looked at Goku and then Krillin,

"We were….practicing…No…playing…Risk?" She turned a bright red, as if questioning her own lie. "Good one Bulma" Yamcha added, She glared at him,

"O like you could have done better"

"But c'mon Bulma…Risk?"

"Eat me Yamcha"

Everyone got quiet, and then broke into laughter, Bulma just rolled her eyes as she laughed, "You guys suck ass, That's why I hate being the only girl, wait until the next party, I'll make Chi-Chi come so we can have our fun too" Krillin let out a small laugh, "What's up with you and the word cum Bulma?" The guys broke out into higher laughter. "Screw you Krillin!" and she playfully pushed him in the shoulder.

After rounds of food to feed an army, everyone was laughing and talking and catching up after being apart for 5 years. Gohan was now asleep in Bulma's arms as she explained their new models of motorcycles over at capsule corp. to Yamcha as Krillin and Roshi slept on the love seat. Goku was in the kitchen looking for left overs when felt a Ki flare up then down, he looked out the small window next to the door. He shrugged and went back to looking for food in the fridge, he felt it again. He put down the plate of burgers and walked over to the front door, he pushed open the screen, and looking out into the darkness he couldn't see anything.

And then it happen. Something hard hit the back of Goku's head, he went flying into the sand of Roshi's beach. As he tried to recover he was struck again in the face, then again, and again. He could feel one of teeth crack under the pressure of the hits. Then one last kick to the ribs, breaking one in the process, He landed near the shoreline on his back, barely conscious. He tried to call out but the dark figure over him raised his foot and crushed his larynx and esophagus. The dark figured tilted its head as if analyzing Goku barely alive on the ground. Then it turned and walked towards the house. Goku couldn't think, who or what was this? How did it even know where to find him? The first thought that came to Goku's mind was the Red Ribbon army out for revenge, but why wait this long? Goku could hear screams coming from the small house, the figured returned back outside, holding something in its hand. Gohan's cries got louder and louder. The figure walked and stood over Goku as it spoke, "Kakkarott, nice to see you brother". Raditz held a crying Gohan on his side like a football. He kneeled down next to Goku, "Seems you have and offspring, how pathetic. Mating with a human, I'm assuming some whore" He stepped on Goku's face again, crushing his nose in the process, "Even with your low quality mating choices seems the boy has potential, So I'm taking him with me" He kicked Goku's face again, causing his whole body to jump with the impact. All he could hear was Gohan's crying and all the pain surging through his body. "I know what you're thinking, how could I have a brother? I'm just an earthling" Raditz walked around Goku as he struggled to lift himself off the ground, "Well, I hate to fuck up your little reality here on earth, but here's the real news, You're not from earth, You're a Saiyan, A race of warriors and killing machines, A people of great pride, and here you lie, weak and beaten…. with a few blows to the face and neck. O yea, and leg" Raditz raised his foot up and crushed Goku's leg, causing him to scream out in pain. Gohan yelled for his daddy, unable to figure out what was going on. Raditz spat as he spoke, "I mean…didn't you ever wonder where the fuck your son got a tail? What have these people done to you Kakkarott?" Goku swung his fist in the direction of Raditz, Raditz chuckled.

"If you want him back, come find me in a month, if not…he's mine for the training or killing, whichever comes first" And with that Raditz flew off holding a crying Gohan.

I lay on the beach a few feet from the Kami house, I could taste the salty ocean water mixed with the taste of my own blood, my face was numb from the pain of being struck so many times in the face, it felt like my skull was split in two. I propped myself up on my elbow trying to gather myself. No use. Seems my arm was broken in several spots. I fell back down on the side of my face, my heart beat was picking back up at least. Everything was white and I could barely focus on what was right in front of me, I could hear someone calling my name a few feet away but in what direction, who knows. I remember hearing him screaming, "Daddy, Daddy", as Raditz, my own brother, kidnapped my son. Hell, I didn't even know I had a brother, How could I? How did all this happen? Just a few moments ago I was laughing with my friends reminiscing about all the good times we had fighting the bad guys and getting into trouble.

I could feel someone touching me, it was Bulma, she had a small cut on her forehead, she was calling my name over and over but I couldn't respond. She was holding my head on her lap yelling at someone else, I looked out of swollen eye to see Krillin holding his right arm or at least trying to, all the bones in it appeared to be broken, it just hung there like jelly attached to his shoulder. I could hear him asking, "Is he dead, is he dead?" Over and over demanding I still be alive. Bulma replied, but it was so hard to hear, it felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion. Apparently Yamcha and Roshi were knocked out cold or dead, I was hoping not the latter. I could hear Bulma crying over me and trying to wipe the blood from my face. My son was gone and my friends were hurt, I couldn't believe all this happen, and with that I fell into blackness.

I woke up in the hospital a few days later, Chi-Chi sitting next to me. Her eyes were blood shoot, seems she had been crying a lot. She looked at me and I stared back. All she said was… "Where is my son?" and I replied.

"He's Gone"

I hope you guys enjoyed it, Next chapter is going to be up by Tuesday, I promise! Review, Read, and be Merry!

Love, CANNES


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everybody had a great work/ whatever you do week! I know my updates have been very slow but you can thank college for that! -_-! But, whatever…Here's Chapter 2, hope you folks like it and sorry to keep you guys waiting for a week, but stuff got real crazy! My update days will always be Sunday! Here ya go! Enjoy! XD

Chapter 2:

It was a rainy night in West City, people huddle under newspapers and umbrellas trying to protect themselves from the unsuspecting rain. The moon was completely covered by rain clouds destined to wet the dwellers beneath it. A bakery shop nearby was booming with customers because as people walked by they could smell the sweet goodness coming from inside.

You could hear small beeping noises coming from Goku's IV. He sat there staring into Chi-Chi's eyes looking for some sort of comfort, he found none. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the window, looking out into the rainy night, her eyes red from hours of nonstop crying for her 5yr old son. She held herself looking for some sort of comfort. She glanced over her shoulder, she could see her husband staring at her, should she feel sorry for him? No, he said he would bring her baby boy back to her…and he didn't.

She spoke softly, "What is it Goku?" He didn't know what to say or ask her, he just needed to know if she believed he did his best to protect Gohan.

"I did my best Chi, he was stronger than me" I know these words wouldn't comfort her, but I needed to know how she felt. All I remember is waking up in the hospital with her sitting in chair next to me.

"Your best wasn't enough Goku", she kept her back to me as she spoke, "You promised you would bring him back to me…and you didn't, and now he's gone" I could small tears falling down her cheek. I couldn't bear to watch her cry because of me. I swallowed before I spoke,

"Chi, I'll bring him back, you know I'll get him back even if I die trying" I wanted her to know how I felt, how much it hurt me to watch my son get kidnapped and possibly…murdered. That thought made me light headed, I laid my head back on the pillow, which was very uncomfortable at the moment. I heard Chi-Chi walking across the room, sitting down in her chair next to my bed she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke, "What if he's already dead Goku? Then what?" I meant every word I spoke when I responded to her horrendous question, "I would search the universe, until I found him…and killed him". She looked at me, unimpressed with my answer:

"And then what Goku?"

"We find the Dragon balls and wish him back"

"What if the dragon denied the wish?"

"He wouldn't"

"How do you know Goku? So sure of your plan? So sure the dragon would do your bidding"

I let out a deep breath, Chi-Chi was going to blame me no matter what, either way I'm the bad guy here. I stared at a spot on the ceiling trying to remember how our lives got turned upside down so quickly. We were enjoying a day at the river no more than a few days ago and now this. Chi-Chi walked over to the window again, as if the answer she needed was outside in the rainy night. How could she blame me? As if I wanted my son to be abducted by a brother I didn't know existed until a few hours ago. I would do anything to reverse time and save my son. Maybe it is my fault for not training more or for getting too comfortable with our few years of peace or maybe it's because I wanted to care for my family instead of spending my whole life training. I did my best, why couldn't she see that? Anger started to rise inside of me,

"So what do you suggest I do Chi? Let him keep Gohan? Is that a better plan" She looked at me with hatred in her eyes,

"I don't care what you do Goku, I just want my son back"

"Oh? So you don't have a plan? Figures."

"Don't try to pin this on me Goku" Our conversation went from low angry tones to yelling so loud that everyone on the 4th floor of West City hospital could hear us.

"I'M NOT PINNING ANYTING ON YOU, YOU JUST NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME"

"BLAME? IT'S YOUR FAULT GOKU PERIOD"

"MY FAULT? YOU KNOW WHAT CHI…FORGET IT"

"YOUR ANSWER TO EVERYTHING GOKU"

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, as she was opening the door, Bulma stood on the other side holding a cup of coffee.

Bulma spoke as softly as she could, considering she just popped in at the wrong time, "Hey, I figured you would want something warm, Chi-Chi" she offered the coffee to a distraught Chi-Chi, "No thanks Bulma, I was just heading home". Bulma looked over at Goku who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to both of them. She didn't want to ask, but she did anyway,

"Aren't you going to stay here with Goku tonight?"

"No Bulma, you can if you wish"

Goku spoke over his shoulder sounding more Saiyan as he spoke, almost in a low growl,

"Let her go Bulma, all she does is run from her problems", Bulma turned a crimson red; she was embarrassed and a bit taken back by how Goku spoke of Chi-Chi. At that moment Chi-Chi moved passed her down the hall to the elevator, never looking back.

Chi-Chi drove home in her Capsule car speeding down wet roads until she finally reach the dirt road that lead to their small home in the woods. She ran to the front door fumbling with her keys as she went she dropped her keys on the door mat, "Damn it", she fumbled in the rainy dark until she felt her keys. With her luck the first key she tried fit and opened her door. Not knowing all the while she did this someone was watching her in the darkness. She walked into the living room switching on the light. Apparently the power was out, just great. She made her way through the dark house to the kitchen where they kept a few candles and some matches. She lit a small candle and used it as a guide through the small house. She walked down the hall, dripping with rain water until she reached Gohan's room, she reached for the door knob, unable to open the door and find his bed empty. She continued down the hall to her and Goku's room. She dried herself off and changed into her pajamas with only candle light as her guide. She thought she heard something move, she called out into the darkness down the hall, "Hello?", she shrugged it off and began to lie down until she heard a door slam. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She grabbed the candle and ran to the doorway and saw that the front door had been knocked open. She quickly locked the bedroom door and pushed a chair under the door knob. Her hear began to race so quickly that she had to grab her chest to try and calm herself down. "Who would be breaking into their home?" Most people didn't know these woods existed let alone know that people live out here. She went and sat on the edge of the bed. Her heart beat slowing down as she listened for burglars running around in her house.

"You humans are so predictable, thinking a small piece of furniture could keep you safe at night", Chi-Chi heard a voice speak from the darkness of her room, not know what direction it came from she spoke back, "Who are you?", not really wanting an answer but, she wanted to find the location of the unknown speaker. The voice responded as if above her, "No need for names, I'm just here with a message", the voice let off a small growl of a laugh, sending chills down Chi-Chi's spin as it spoke, "But instead of just a message, I think I may leave something more for Kakarrott", the voice was now directly in front of her.

Raditz pounced on Chi-Chi slamming her down on the bed, holding her arms over her head he spoke directly into her ear, "I'm the man that kidnapped your beloved son", he laughed as she screamed and struggled beneath his massive weight. "I was surprised to find Kakarrott had such a beautiful mate, I was expecting something much more hideous", Chi-Chi knew what was next, he planned on raping her and possibly killing her. Her struggles now included tears running down her face. He placed both of her hands in one of his massive ones and looked at her face in the darkness, "No reason to cry whore, I'm sure I'll be a bit more entertaining that Kakarrott ever could be". He placed a hard kiss on her lips. He used his other hand to grab one of her breast roughly beneath her shirt. He started to kiss her down her neck roughly. She couldn't believe the same man the kidnapped her son was now here taking advantage of her. The anger she felt at the hospital was building again as he kissed her roughly again on her lips trying to force her to open her mouth.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes tightly trying to think, then it hit her. One of her legs was free beneath him, she kneed him directly in the nuts, causing him to immediately let her go and grab them while yelling all sorts of obscenities at her. Chi-Chi raced to the door, threw the chair out of the way and raced down the hall outside into the rain. She ran to the nearest place, their outdoor shed. She tripped over one the shovels in the shed causing a few other things to fall. She backed into a corner and prayed he didn't find her.

Raditz composed himself and looked around the dark room, "Damn it, she got away", and he walked awkwardly down the hall out into the rain. He stopped and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on finding her Ki. He opened his eyes and looked at the shed, "There you are my little whore", and he walked towards the shed.

Chi-Chi stayed hidden amongst the garden tools and outdoor furniture not knowing Raditz was moving towards her. She placed her back against the wall, and in an instant she was snatched threw the wood wall by Raditz and thrown to the ground outside of the shed. He kicked her once in the side causing her to scream out in pain. She crawled through the wet grass trying to stand up, the rain seem to get heavier and Chi-Chi's breathing became harder and heavier. Raditz laughed at her attempts to stand up, "I was trying to be nice about this, but now you're going to feel pain much more worse than your son could ever feel". He generated a Ki ball in his hand, Chi-Chi knew this was the end, if her Gohan was dead she knew that she would see him soon. Just as he was about to kill Chi-Chi a swift kick to his face caught him off guard and sent him flying into a nearby nest of trees. Piccolo flew to Raditz and began to punch him vigorously in the face. Raditz was starting to lose consciousness until he blocked one of Piccolo's punches and punched him in the gut causing a few drops of blood to fly from Piccolo's mouth. Piccolo staggered a little but stood waiting for more. Raditz stood up wiping the blood from his lip, "I see Kakarrott has a few pets", Piccolo just smirked as he watched Raditz fly away, defeated for now. Piccolo relaxed his posture and ran back over to where a now knocked out Chi-Chi lay in the grass get soaked in the rain yet again.

Piccolo carried Chi-Chi into the house and laid her across the couch, covering her with a blanket. He fixed the front door and proceeded to fix the power on the house. Once completed, he walked back into the house to find Chi-Chi sitting up on the couch in the dark, not knowing the power had been restored. He turned on the living room switch, she jumped when she saw him standing there, she looked defeated in her eyes as she spoke, "Let me guess, you're here to kill me too?" Piccolo answered,

"No, I just….."

"What?"

"I followed Raditz here, I've been watching him the past few days since he arrived"

"So you're the one that saved me?" Chi-Chi looked a little surprised, the last time she saw Piccolo was when Goku kicked his ass. "But why would you save me Piccolo?" It seemed surprising.

"Even though me and Goku have our differences, I cannot watch an innocent woman be killed" he spoke without making eye contact, "That bruise is going to be more painful in the morning, I have a senzu bean I can give you" He reached into his pocket and offered the senzu bean to Chi-Chi. Skeptical at first, Chi-Chi reached out and took the bean from his cold, green hand. She examined it as if he was trying to poison her, "Take it woman, you will feel better", Not completely convinced, Chi- Chi swallowed the bean and immediately started to feel its affects. Piccolo turned to leave when Chi-Chi called to him,

"Piccolo", he stopped in his tracks with his back facing her,

"Yes?"

"Thank You", he let out a low grunt and walked towards the door, he turned the door knob as he spoke, "I'll keep watch until Goku arrives, I'm sure Raditz would try to harm you again" he opened the door and as he was about to walk out Chi-Chi called to him,

"Is he alive Piccolo…..my son?", She almost cried at what his answer would be.

Week 1:

Chi-Chi stayed at home alone until Bulma and Krillin bought Goku home a few days later. Even though Goku was fully healed, thanks to the senzu beans., Kirllin and Bulma still accompanied him home from the hospital. As they reached the small home in the woods Goku could feel a familiar Ki. He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember that Ki, they stopped outside the house and Goku could see Piccolo leaning against the house with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping or meditating. He jumped out of the capsule car as Krillin followed telling Bulma to stay put. Goku slowly walked up to Piccolo not knowing what he could want after all these years, a rematch? Now wasn't the best time he would have to wait his turn on the "Kill Goku" waiting list. Goku was a few feet from Piccolo as he spoke,

"What are you doing here Piccolo?"

"I'm protecting your wife until you arrive", Goku was taken aback by what he said, protecting Chi-Chi? Why? Goku spoke with concern,

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she's sleeping inside the house", Piccolo opened his eyes and looked Goku as he spoke,

"I've been watching her ever since your brother paid her a visit a few days ago", Goku tightened his fist and closed his eyes, unable to control the anger building inside of him. Krillin watched in horror as he could only imagine what Raditz did to Chi-Chi, Goku spoke through clenched teeth,

"Did he hurt her?"

"No, but he does have your son", Goku looked at him, tears building up in his eyes as the agony of asking this question burned him from the inside out…

"Is my son alive Piccolo?"….

OMG! I'm so awful for ending the chapter right here! XD I hope you lovely folks enjoy this and Review! Review! I need some feedback from some great READERS! See you guys next Sunday and as always BE INSPIRED AND TAKE CARE!

CANNES LOVES YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to apologize for disappearing for sooooooo long -_-, My last semester of college kicked my ass! O_O then I…*Drumroll* Graduated from college-Moved to a new house – Picked for the Disney college program :O and now I'm in FL! O_O so I spend a lot of my days at Magic Kingdom soul searching for the proper return of my story while eating funnel cakes and what not _, Please don't give up on me! I would cry and probably cry some more._. , I promised myself I would never be one of those authors to leave a story hanging so here I am! *Gets naked* Sorry…Here is the newest chapter of GONE! I hope you guys still read it and enjoy! Be inspired.

Ch.3

Dear Goku, You promised to take care of us and protect us, but you lied. I loved you so much it hurts me to know that even you could be a liar, I feel even more alone now….I can't stand the thought of being with someone who could hurt me like this. I trusted you more than anyone else in this world; What do I believe now? The last few months of living with you has been the most painful time of my life. Each day I looked at you I blamed you for what happen to Gohan. I could not bear to be near you, have you touch me or even look at me. He was everything to me and he was gone now..I am sorry Goku. By the time you read this….I will be gone too. You are not the man I loved, you're Saiyan now.

Goodbye Son Goku.

Each time I read the letter I could not bear the thought of anything around me. My wife and son were gone. I placed the letter on the sofa next to me as I stared into the wall. The sun was setting around my house….my house, that sounds weird. Tears start to form in my eyes..It had been so long since I held my son in my arms or kissed my wife on her small lips. Gohan was still being held captive by Raditz, this marked the 4 month anniversary….No matter how hard I tried I could not pick up his Ki, I felt so weak and useless. My son taken from me and here I sit, powerless to find him or help him, if he's alive.

With that last thought I needed some air, I walked across the living room with each ray of evening light hitting me as I walked by, it felt good to feel some warmth on my body even if it wasn't human touch. I walked along the path that I and my family so frequently used. A lot of the path had grass and weeds grown over it now, it was so dead here, a home for no one. I come here each day trying to figure out how it all went wrong, what I could have done to change it, or at least keep her here…

*Flashback to Chapter 2*

"Is he alive Piccolo?"…He looked me in my eyes.

"Yes, he was being carried by some large guy with long hair"

He was alive, I let out my breath and began to control my breathing more. Krillin and Bulma seem to be doing the same.

"So when are we going after this guy Goku?" Krillin my best friend, willing to lay down his life even when the future was dark. I laid a hand on his broken shoulder,

"I don't know buddy, but I'll let you know something soon," he gave me a nod in return. I hugged Bulma and thanked her for everything.

There I stood at my front door, alone. I wonder is she still mad at me? I walked into the house, mostly dark. I stubbled down the hall to our bedroom, she was asleep from what I could tell. Her back was against me as I slowly undressed and climbed into the bed. Her breathing was so slow. I looked over her head to see her pillow was soaked, probably from tears…she cried herself to sleep. I laid back with my hands behind my head trying to think of something to say,

"When did you get here?"

Chi-Chi spoke with her back to me, not moving a muscle. I looked at her stiff demeanor and her body language, she did not want me here. I climbed out of the bed, deciding it was best to sleep in the guest room when she spoke to me,

"Wherever you sleep tonight…..let's keep it that way" and with her words, I left the room.

The next several weeks were complete hell, we never said much to each other unless we were passing each other in the hall, a few "excuse me" and "sorry" for mistakes here and there. What did she want from me? How could I have prevented this from happening? How was I to know my son would be taken from us? She was cooking for one as usual at the stove, a nice little habit she had taken up lately. I couldn't stand to keep living like this, so I walked up to her and turn her around so she faced me and I pulled her in close as I could,

"What was I supposed to do? What could I have done?" She just looked at me with blank eyes, emotionless, nothing. She stared me straight in the eyes,

"Let go of me Son Goku" my saiyan side started to erupt…

"Or what? You're going to push me away? I can't keep living like this, everyday not knowing what to do or say to you? Why do you hate me for something I had no control over?"

I was holding her closer now, our foreheads touching, my lips were so close to hers I figured I should just take a kiss since she would not give it to me freely. I kissed her lips softly as she pushed against me..useless. I broke the kiss and she stared at me and whispered,

"Let go of me Goku, you're hurting my arms", I had just noticed I was griping her a little harder than I intended. However, being this close to her, the urge to take this further was becoming stronger and stronger; No, what was I thinking? Force myself on my own wife? Even with these thoughts, I grab her and pulled her in for another kiss, much harder now and more aggressive. Knowing the stove was on, I grabbed her and placed her on the kitchen table never breaking my forced kiss. I ripped her dress off in one swift motion leaving nothing but her underwear between me and my own personal goal. I started trailing kissing down her neck since her lips were dead against mine when I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Goku please…." At that moment I stopped; What had I done? I let go of her and walked out the front door into the dark night.

*Back to Present*

I sat at the very table where I was deciding to take my own wife, whether she wanted me or not…the sun was getting near the horizon. I found it hard to face each day without them, my world around me was dying and I could not stop it. My training sessions with Piccolo were at least getting me stronger, for what it's worth. We trained mostly at night, I seemed to be consumed by some sort of darkness so the daylight was my enemy now. I didn't want to train tonight, I wasn't in the mood for it. I wanted my family back…I wanted my son. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I didn't know what to do or who to ask for help. Everything seemed dark…too far gone for me to change. According to I was the strongest man in the world, here I sat…powerless. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly walked over to it, knowing my way through the house in the dark after walking in it for so long. I opened the door…..

*To Raditz*

"Wake up boy!", he yelled at a young boy who sleepily rolled over, Son Gohan was alive.

Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait -_-But felt the need to end it here! Who's at the door? :O Who could be visiting Son Goku at such a time? And where is Chi-Chi all this and more when I update next week! Until then take care and be inspired, You guys have been great and I'm soooooo glad to have you as readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Well….this is weird..Just kidding! I'm back! Yay! _ Ok, so no one cares 8(! I'm super excited about posting this chapter and I'm also working on 3 more Goku and Chi-chi stories! I hope all has been great with you wonderful people and I do apologize for the awful delay! Feel free to slap me…no wait, that would hurt _! But any who who who!, Ahhhhh! An owl! O_O, Sorry I have a fear of owls..as if you guys care! *Laughs awkwardly…* But here we go! :O

Ch.4

I wake up covered in a cold sweat..I looked around wondering if my dream was real, but it's not. I miss him so much, my Goku. I looked around the empty guest room at Capsule Corporation wondering when this endless nightmare would end. I wanted my family back, our long walks down to the river and our playful nights of looking up at the stars. I felt so alone, even while living with Bulma and her family. I pulled back the sweat soaked sheets from my body and walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding doors. Fresh night air was exactly what my body needed. The breeze made me shiver slightly as I stood there looking up at the stars wondering was my Gohan doing the same. I cried so much over these past months, it was like breathing for me now. I would do anything to have Goku wrap his arms around me like he used to when he knew I was cold, my own personal Goku warmer. This made me smile a little, weird. He was such a big kid, which is why I loved him so much.

*At the son house*

I flew back as the door shattered into pieces, I could barely focus before a fist was connecting with the side of my face, and I could feel bones breaking on the side of my head, a loud crunching noise. Blood was running down my face as I looked up at my attacker..Raditz. Why was he here? Before I could answer my own question in my head he was kicking me in the gut. I flew out the back kitchen window, destroying half of the house. I could hear him coming near me so I threw a right punch blindly and luckily it landed on the side of his face. I looked up and saw him stagger backwards. His red eyes focusing in on me, at that point I noticed he had a knife in his hand. He was going to kill me tonight. At least he thought he was; I gathered myself and prepared for a fight. We charged at each other. He seemed to be weaker, lack of training will cause this or maybe he was holding back? We crashed into trees and mountains as we fought. I was not only dodging his knife but also his punches, why fight with a weapon if he's stronger than me.

I kicked him in the side of the head, causing him to lose balance, my opening. I grabbed him around the neck and head. I finally had him in a head lock; breaking his neck would be impossible, he's saiyan. I decided I would choke him to death; I wanted to feel his life drift away. Coward, he stabbed me in the side with his hidden knife. I screamed out in pain but continued to hold my grip, if we both died, at least Gohan would have his mother and not die at the hands of a murderer; I could feel his pulse slowing. He moved the blade from one hand to the other; all I could see was blackness in one eye. I released my grip on him as I struggle to remove the blade from my eye. Would I pull it out slowly or fast? I ripped it from my eye causing blood to spill from it. I called out his name in anger, "RADITZ.. RADITZ…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", But my words seemed to be yelled in vain; I looked around for the coward, but he was gone. Was this his plan? In too much pain to think, I went to the one person that would help me.

*Back at capsule corp.*

I don't know how long I was on that balcony, but a loud dropping noise woke me up from my sleep. I looked up from the chair I was sleeping in and grasped my mouth in horror. It was my Goku, covered in blood. I could barely make out the right side of his face; it was bruised and turning black. I rushed over to him and turned him over. I called his name several times before he responded. I looked at me from his left side. I started to wipe the blood from his face with my hand, there was so much it made no difference. I placed his head in my lap as I spoke; "Goku…wait happened?" He looked at me with a blank expression, "It was Raditz, again". I looked at him in complete horror.

"Did he kill Gohan?" I had to hold back the tears building in my eyes. If he said no, I don't see how I could bare to live anymore.

He looked at me, "No, that's as much as I know Chi..." and he started to cough up blood, as if talking was the cause.

"Goku….I", He touched my hand, as if telling me it was okay. I felt guilty for walking out on him; What if Raditz only attacked because he knew Goku was alone? But what help could I have been. The tears were falling now. He reached up with a bruised arm and wiped one from my face.

I balanced him the best I could and we slowly walked over to the bed and I laid him across it, I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels and first aid supplies I could find. I could have easily called Bulma and she would have the best doctor in the world here in five minutes but I wanted this to be our time, it had been so long. I hastily ran back to the bed and spread all the supplies out so I knew exactly what I had available. I rested his head on my lap and started to clean off the blood, finally reaching his skin. I gasped in horror at the amount of damage; How could someone do this, to their brother? Goku grabbed my hand, "Chi, if you can't..." I pushed his hand away, "Goku, I'm fine" and I continued to clean the wound. I could only imagine how much pain he must have been in.

Once I cleaned the wound I made a small eye patch to cover it up. He seemed to be in less pain, he was just laying still; if you didn't look twice you would think he was dead. His breathing was so soft and slow. Once I was finished I gently laid his head down on a pillow and started to gather the supplies and the bloody towels and throw them away. When I walked back into the room, Goku was sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed. I was frozen in place, I guess seeing him without a shirt after a few months made me blush more than I intended. I spoke softly; "Feeling any better, I know it's not the best job but..." And before I could finish, he cut me off.

"It's perfect Chi..." He just kept staring at me, I had no idea was he was thinking but before I could let out another word, he was kissing me hard. My body immediately pressed up against the wall as he picked me up and placed me on the nearest table. I was gripping his hair so hard that a normal man would have been in pain, but not my Goku. He ripped off my shorts, causing me to moan. He tasted like sweat, I liked it. He kissed all around my neck, leaving small bite marks as he went; I started to rub my hands down his chest, that's when I discovered he was still covered in blood. So I decided on something better. "Goku" I tried to whisper his name through his rough kisses he was placing on my neck. He stopped and looked at me through a half dazed eye; He was losing his patience and so was I. "Let's take a shower", He looked down slowly and discovered the blood on my hands and on his chest.

We picked up we were left off on the table. Our bodies pressed together in the shower. Of course Goku would need a new eye patch, but we didn't care. He wrapped one of my legs around him as he tried to enter me. I grabbed his shoulder as my body tightened up; I forgot how big he was, so my first reaction caused my body to move upwards away from him, he didn't like this, so he let out a low growl as he spoke; "I need you Chi", He kissed me as I spoke, "I know...it's just been awhile, maybe it's tighter now". He was being aggressive and it was turning me own. He started rubbing it against my flower as if teasing me, I gave in quickly as I spoke through moans, "Just start with the tip", He took my advice and started to insert just the tip again and with success my body relaxed.; I let out a small moan as he kissed me. He started a slow pace, as if he knew I had to adjust. He kissed me with each thrust upward he made causing my eyes to go back into my head. He felt so good inside me; I wrapped one arm around his neck as he spoke roughly in my ear; "I forgot how tight you were Chi", this nearly sent me over the edge. But I didn't want it to end. He picked me up and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. He was now in full control. His first pace was quick and fast; pounding me against the wall of the shower as the water covered us both. He hid his face in my neck as I yelled out moans of pleasure as he pounded inside of me. I could feel myself near the edge. I tightened my grip on his wet shoulder. I could feel our bodies smacking against each other as his pace was getting faster and faster. He must be close or just trying to make me come hard and fast. I tried to kiss him but his pace caused me to bounce up and down so fast I could barely focus on where I was. My body was turning into putty, I could feel my orgasm building in my lower body; I was starting to feel weak. My next words would send Goku into a frenzy. In between my moans and screams I said, "Take it like you own it Goku" and did he. My eyes rolled completely into my head as he pounded fiercely into my body. My orgasm was here; I screamed out his name, over and over. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Capsule corp could hear us. My body was jerking out of control as he continued his assault inside me. I was moaning so close to his mouth, he licked my opened mouth over and over as my orgasm hit its second peak. He kissed me slowly; I was in a complete daze. My orgasm caused me to lose focus but before I could remember my name Goku was speeding up. He was near; I could hear his low growls get louder and louder. He pulled me off the shower wall and I was now riding him as he held my back and one of my thighs to support the weight. I wrapped my arms around his neck as and kissed him as I spoke above his lips, "Come inside me Goku", I was going to be sore in the morning, provoking a saiyan during sex has its consequences. He pounded faster and faster until his orgasm won the battle; causing him to the let out several hard thrust. We kissed each other until we started to breath like normal people again. He released his grip on my body and lowered me to the ground. He turned off the shower and we both grabbed towels and dried ourselves off, not exchanging a word. Our silence was needed, we didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment.

I laid with my head against his chest as we enjoyed each other's company after our love making session in the shower. I looked up at him and his new eye patch, (which I made after our shower). I wanted to see what he was thinking so I laid on top of him which caused him to open his eye, apparently they were closed but I couldn't tell from my side. I kissed him, causing him to rub one hand up and down my back. I had so many questions for him, but now was not the time. I wanted this to be for us. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes; I was glad to have my Goku back, and no matter what, I knew he would fix all of this.

*:O A Lemon? Who knew?! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and in a few days I'll have Chapter 5 ready to go! This has been one of my favorite stories to write and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! Be inspired and Take care!


End file.
